The Flames of Hell
by Gem786
Summary: Ok so this is my first story that I've ever posted. It's nothing special so please don't give hate. I'm really new to writing and I want to get other peoples opinions. DISCLAIMER I know my grammar/punctuation is awful so please don't judge the story because of it. I hope you enjoy!


**This is my first ever post, and I'm really nervous to see what you guys think! Enjoy!**

The clouds were darkening on the horizon, she could hear the soft buzz of the television in her living room as she looked out her window at the gloomy sky and pouring rain. She knew what was coming; she had already put the storm shutters up and boarded up her doors and windows. One of the many joys of living in Maine. _Hurricanes._

"You scared of the little bitty storm?"

She looked to see her boyfriend Noah snickering. He had slicked back chestnut hair and big brown eyes that looked like they almost glittered in the light.

"Hey you know I hate storms," she pouted

Noah Couldn't help but chuckle, her hair was in a messy bun that was on the top of her head, and she was wearing soft, pink shorts and a flimsy grey camisole.

"Don't laugh at me," she said as she punched his left shoulder jokingly.

"Hey, come on you've got nothing to worry about, he said as he took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said as she went downstairs to the kitchen to hear Noah's phone ringing.

She answered the phone and heard a woman's voice. She thought she might have heard the voice before but she dismissed the thought.

"Hello who is this?' she said as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries from the refrigerator.

"Real funny babe, you know who I am," said the woman.

"I think you have the wrong number." She said hastily

"Oh you're the girlfriend," with that the stranger on the other line hung up.

She just stared at the phone with awe. She dismissed the strange call and put the strawberries that she had been eating away. She then walked into the living room and cranked up the volume on the television so she could watch the news. When she sat down the siberian husky she was dogsitting was soon to follow.

"Hi blue!" she said as she scratched behind his ears.

Blue laid down on the couch beside her. She listened to the news for a few minutes but Blue sat up abruptly with his ears pinned back and a snarl lining his mouth. Noah was coming down the stairs, coming from his office she assumed. That is where he spent most of his time. Blue ran off to the kitchen with haste.

Noah then sat on the couch with a book in his hands. The cover read _The glasse's Garden._ She turned her attention back to the television. Losing interest in the news she turned of the tv and decided to head up to shower.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked as he took his attention off of the book and on to her.

"I'm going to shower." She replied while she started heading to the stairs.

"Do you want me to join?" He asked with an award winning smirk.

"No I think I can manage," She stated teasingly

"Fine then," He closed his book then switched on the tv again.

She started up the stairs and down the hall but stopped when she came across Noah's office door. She slowly opened the door and made sure no one was coming her way. She then slipped into the room and headed straight for the filing cabinet. She looked through the names of Noah's many patients, looking for a clue of who would have called him. Most of his patients were utterly disturbed maybe one just got confused and called him. .The call had been on his work phone, it did make sense that maybe the strange caller was just one his unstable patients. The thoughts raced through her head, but she still couldn't help herself. She had to look. She then found exactly what she was looking for. She then automatically recognized the voice. It all made sense to her now. Her hands were shaking violently, silent tears running down her face. All over one name. _Miriam Taylor._

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Were there more? Was he cheating on her with more women other than this. She sat down on the desk and tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't ease the horrible and awful thoughts.

She had to see if there more. She shakily got up and lifted out another file that read Jocelyn Cassidy. She flipped through what seemed like endless pages, but finally got to the page she needed. She moved on to many different files and they all said the same horrible thing. _Deceased._ Below there were awful details, horrible, twisted details. How could she not have known? How could she not have noticed the little hints? She shoved the file back into the cabinet and went into the bathroom, trying to keep her composure in case Noah saw her. When she got into the bathroom she looked in the mirror only to see her tearstained face. She turned on the showerhead as hot as it could go. She couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real. She had no way out. She couldn't leave she would have to wait until the storm raging outside eased away. She wiped away the tears flowing from her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

When she got out of the shower she felt slightly more relaxed. As she walked down the hallway she felt drawn to the door that led to his office. She dismissed the thought of going in there again at least for today. She didn't want to know anymore gruesome, or haunting facts of Noah's " _Career"_ Path. She couldn't bring herself to go downstairs, to look him in the eye. She couldn't bare to even hear his voice. So instead she slept.

She awoke to soft moonlight gleaming in through her window and splashing on to her still body. She only had one thing on her mind. The events of last night. When she first awoke she thought it was only a dream, but as she laid sprawled across the bed everything became clear. He _killed_ people. He killed them with his sick and twisted mind games. _Murder_. He _murdered_ people. Maybe dozens, hundreds even. She automatically panicked. There was a murderer in her house and there was no way out. She hastily reached out for her phone and slipped out of the room where she and Noah slept. She glanced back at him, she thought she knew him, she thought he was good. He had her fooled. She then stepped into his office tears running down her cheek.

She dialed 911 and raised the phone to her ear shakily. The man on the other line had a low, scratchy, oddly comforting voice.

"911 what is your emergency," spoke the man.

"I need help," she tried to keep her composure but soon broke into hysterics as she told him the horrible story. She abruptly quieted when she heard a sharp knock at the door, it then crept open and Noah stood at the door frame with his hands resting smoothly behind his back . He didn't seem like the man she had met two years ago who bought her roses and chocolates on Valentine's Day, His whole demeanor had changed. He looked like a whole different person. With that he stormed over to her and jerked the phone out of her hands. She was to terrified to even be aware of her own sobs. Noah threw the phone to the ground and swiftly pinned her against the wall hands on her neck. He exposed a knife from his back pocket. The knife reflected the starlight splashing indoors from the window.

He then whispered one single sentence into her ear "I told you not to go through my stuff."

He drew the knife back and sunk it into her stomach. She could hear sirens vividly outside the house. She fell to the floor coughing up a substance she guessed to be blood, she would've taken a look but she could not take her eyes off of him. She thought she was dreaming when she saw Blue run up and tear a piece of skin right off of Noah's Neck .. She quickly realized she was not dreaming when he landed on the floor with a thump, blood streaming out of his body. And then everything went black.


End file.
